


Blank Canvas

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: Modern Newsies Au [15]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Painting, Santa Fe, This is just really cute and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: “Hey,” Jack turned to face her, face smudged with charcoal and flecked with bits of paint. “I know something you could do to cool down,” he grinned mischievously.Katherine quirked an eyebrow curiously and Jack sauntered over to her, leaning down for a kiss. “Let me paint you,” he pulled a dry brush from behind his ear and brushed it over her nose.





	Blank Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> oof I had forgotten this existed
> 
> happy 20th work to me!!

“Jack, tell me again why I let you talk me into spending the summer in Santa Fe?” Katherine sighed, stretching out on the lawn chair. They were staying in the house of an elderly couple who had gone up to Ohio for the summer to see their great-grandchildren. The only problem was the week after they got there the AC broke. Two weeks later, it had yet to be fixed.  Katherine was coping with the heat by sitting outside in her bathing suit while their three children ran through the sprinkler.

Jack smiled from where he was standing beside his canvas, “because I’ve always wanted to come here and you love me a whole lot.”

Katherine rolled her eyes, “yeah yeah, you keep saying that,” she smiled slightly.

“Hey,” Jack turned to face her, face smudged with charcoal and flecked with bits of paint. “I know something you could do to cool down,” he grinned mischievously.

Katherine quirked an eyebrow curiously and Jack sauntered over to her, leaning down for a kiss. “Let me paint you,” he pulled a dry brush from behind his ear and brushed it over her nose.

“How’s that supposed to cool me down Jack,” she deadpanned. “I’d have to sit still in the heat.”

“No no no, let me paint  _ on  _ you. It’ll be fun, and the paint is cool. You’ve got all that skin that’d make a perfect canvas.”

She considered this for a moment before sighing. “Fine, what do I need to do?”

Jack grinned broadly, kissing her lips quickly before telling her “lay down on your stomach. I’ll paint on your back.” He grabbed his paints from where they sat on his easel. Dipping his widest brush in blue paint, he began to cover the expanse of skin on his wife’s back.

Katherine shrieked a little and squirmed, “aahh, that tickles!”

Jack laughed, “stay still Kathy, you’ll ruin my masterpiece.” he used a darker blue next, fading it into purple. Katherine sighed contentedly, enjoying the feeling of the paint on her skin. Jack blended purple into pink, and pink into orange. He added an almost skin-tone color below that before sitting back and admiring his work.

“Done already?” Katherine began to sit up but her husband pushed her back down lightly.

“Not yet sweetheart, there’s still some stuff I want to do but this background has to dry first.” He smiled softly, “could I do some on your legs?”

She nodded, settling down again and resting her head on her arms. Jack grabbed his smallest brush and some green paint and began making intricate vines on Katherine’s calves. She giggled and squirmed a little, “Jack quit it!” She curled her toes and laughed loudly as Jack painted little flowers on the bottoms of her feet. After adding a few more tulips, he came back to put flowers on the vines wrapping around her legs.

When he was sure the paint on her back was dry, he pulled out the brown and white paints, mixing them together to get the perfect shade. He painted something, then added a few more details before standing back to admire his work. “Alright, it’s done.”

Kath smiled and stood up, “can I see? Jack quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture, showing it to his wife. She gasped softly, “oh, Jackie it’s beautiful.”

The scene depicted on her back was quite familiar. In the foreground, a cozy looking house stood in the middle of a sandy yard. Five people sat atop the roof, gazing out over the desert, watching the sunset. Katherine remembered this clearly. They had driven for days to get to Santa Fe, driving on account of the fact that Amanda got severe anxiety attacks on planes. Everyone was tired but Jack took one look at the sunset and decided he had to paint it. Kath and the kids had tried to stay inside, but the beauty of the scene outside forced them to join Jack up on the roof.

Jack smiled sheepishly, “It’s not that great.”

She leaned up to kiss him, “I love it and I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment to save an attention starved writer


End file.
